Welcome Home
by lishthefish
Summary: A cute, Edward and Bella, Christmas one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of it's characters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Welcome Home**

It was Christmas Eve.

Edward had just asked his girlfriend, Bella, if she would take a walk with him to enjoy the light snow, and the Christmas lights on the houses around them. Of course she happily obliged, and was ready to leave within minutes.

Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan had been together for what seemed like forever. They had met when they were seventeen-years-old, at Forks High School. Bella, as she likes to be called, and her older brother, Emmett, were the new kids in Forks and the objects of all females and males in the school's desires. All single males, even some with girlfriends, had wanted Bella. She was the shy, quiet girl with astounding natural beauty. Most of the guys took that beauty for granted, but Edward was different. Edward had fallen in love with her the moment his emerald eyes connected with her chocolate brown ones. He knew that she was different, too. He had never actually had a girlfriend before, but he just somehow _knew_ that Bella was the one. Bella was the same; she had never had a boyfriend and never cared to, until she met Edward. She had also fallen in love with him instantly. Love at first sight. It may sound cliché, but it was the truth.

They were quick to become friends, and soon enough, Edward had gathered up the courage to ask out Bella, who had become his best friend, as he was hers. Much to Edward's happiness, Bella had accepted the offer to go out with him with a huge smile lighting up her beautiful face. It didn't take them long to confess their love for one another. Ever since then, they have been together. They were the couple that everyone in high school knew would stay together for the rest of their lives, no matter how much they didn't like it; no matter how much _they_ wanted either Edward or Bella to themselves.

They were now twenty-two, and Edward was prepared for the next step in their relationship. Actually, Edward had been ready for years to marry Bella. He knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he would be on one knee in front of her asking for her hand in marriage, but he didn't want to go too quickly, though he was sure that Bella loved him as he loved her.

Bella had noticed that Edward had been nervous the last few weeks, but she wasn't sure why. She thought that maybe he was going to break up with her, but she quickly pushed that thought away; she knew that he loved her with all of his heart, like she loved him with all of hers.

As Edward and Bella were walking along a cute street, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks

There, in front of her, was an extremely beautiful house. It was fully decorated with Christmas lights and other decorations around the yard, little lit-up reindeer and such. It was white with dark blue shutters around the few windows on the top floor. Bella immediately fell in love with it.

It was a beautiful house. It was brand new, white, and fairly large. One master bedroom with ensuite bath, three other bedrooms, two baths, a lovely kitchen supplied with all brand new stainless steel appliances, a fully-furnished living room... everything Bella could possibly want. It was literally the home of her dreams. It was exactly as she had always imagined she would live in one day, with her husband, and a child or two running around. Possibly even a cute little Australian Shepherd puppy named Jake or Daisy.

Suddenly, Edward cleared his throat and began to speak. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked with a beautiful smile.

"Uh, um...nevermind."

"What is it, Edward?"

"I-I, uh," he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

It was strange, Edward had never stuttered, stumbled, or fumbled in Bella's presence before. Well, not that she could remember. Of course, he had always tried to seem calm, cool, collected, and confident in front of her, when in all actuality, he was completely breathless at the sight of her, and he was nervous around her, though he knew he could be himself no matter what.

He sighed deeply, and muttered to himself, "C'mon Edward, you can do it."

He took a deep breath and looked Bella deep in the eyes, the way that left her breathless with the way the emeralds that are his eyes smouldered. "Would you move in with me?"

Bella stood frozen, shocked, speechless. Of course she had always imagined living with Edward. Marrying Edward. Having children with Edward. But she didn't want to get too far ahead of herself. They were, after all, only twenty-two. They had plenty of time left in their lives, and she wasn't one hundred percent sure that Edward would want to spend all of his life with her. If he wanted to have kids with her...marry her. But now, she knew. She knew that he wanted to be with her just like she wanted to be with him.

Edward, who was standing nervously in front of Bella, began to grow worried at her silence.

_Great job, Edward, nice going. She obviously doesn't want to move in with you. You should have waited a few years, or until she would move on...of course she wouldn't want to live with you...idiot_, he cursed himself internally.

He began freaking out. So much so that when suddenly Bella's face lit up in a huge, breathtaking smile, he was shocked.

"I'd love to," she said happily.

"Love to what?" he asked, too entranced by her beauty —especially with her smile— to remember what they were talking about.

"I'd love to move in with you, Edward."

Now he remembered. His brain caught up quickly, and his face, too, broke out into a huge, crooked smile. The smile that only Bella could get out of him. Her favorite smile. _Her smile_.

He scooped her up into a hug and spun around with her in his arms joyously. When he put her down, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, he lowered his head toward hers, she raised hers and met him halfway. Their lips touched each other ever so softly in a loving kiss. When he pulled back moments later, he was still wearing that same smile.

"Where will we live?" Bella asked breathlessly.

Edward's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. Bella thought it was alluring, Edward's blush, while Edward thought it was embarrassing. Though Bella thought the same thing about her own blush, and Edward thought _hers_ was absolutely gorgeous.

"Well, actually," he muttered embarrassedly, "I already bought us a house."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. _He did what?_ she asked herself internally.

"Where?" she asked confusedly.

He grinned and turned to the house she had been looking at in complete awe and fascination. He put his arm up in it's direction.

"Welcome home," he said.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story that I've actually uploaded to FF, so please don't be too harsh on me. I have technically written quite a few stories, but I have yet to finish the majority of them (I always start writing one, then come up with a new idea, and never finish the first one. Hee hee). I literally wrote this in roughly ten minutes, honest to God. This is simply a short, Christmas-themed one-shot. Nothing more. Perhaps if you guys actually like this, then I'll finish some of my other stories and publish them on here. So, here's hoping you guys enjoy this. Reviews are encouraged!


End file.
